Gloria Pritchett
Gloria Marie Delgado-Pritchett (neé Ramirez), known as , is the feisty, fun-loving and extremely loud-mouthed Colombian wife of Jay and the mother of Manny and Joe who later becomes an American citizen in Patriot Games. Biography Before the show Gloria was born in Colombia to Pilar and Fulgencio Ramirez. She has other siblings, including Sonia and two unnamed brothers. Having lived in a poor and crime-filled village, she is evidently used to doing manual labor and frequently implies violence as a solution to problems. She states that she had her own machete when she was young ("Fizbo"), and has considerable comfort in killing animals due to relatives who are butchers ("Unplugged"). Crazy traditional, Gloria firmly believes in superstitions and that her family is cursed because her great-great-grandfather made a deal with the devil, causing many of her relatives to end up in jail ("Larry's Wife"). Gloria also frequently mentions that she used to join (and win) beauty pageants where she showcased her ventriloquist dummy Uncle Grumpy, later seen to be strikingly similar to Jay ("Yard Sale"). When she was younger, she received a letter addressed to Sonia with an opportunity to leave for the US. She used the letter and ends up leaving instead of her sister. This would later cause friction between the two ("Fulgencio"). Jay mentions that she had been deported twice ("Open House of Horrors"). She also stayed in Texas and Florida for some time, both of which she became wanted by the police. Until the events in "Goodnight Gracie", she was wanted in Florida for subletting an apartment which her roommate turned into a brothel after she left. It is also in Florida where she gave birth to Manny in 1999. During the 1990s, Gloria was married to the Javier Delgado. Their wedding ceremony ended abruptly when drug dealers burst in and assassinated the judge while they are reciting their vows ("The Incident"). After getting divorced and having to raise her son alone, Gloria worked as a cab driver and a hairdresser at a salon near her apartment in the slums. Jay said he used to sweat a lot while visiting her apartment, having to climb three flights of stairs. ("Two Monkeys and a Panda") Gloria met her future husband Jay at a diner while she was with Sonia. Jay (who could only see Sonia as Gloria's back is turned to him) sent a pie over to Sonia but she missed it as she went to the bathroom. Gloria later comes over to thank Jay thinking it was for her ("Fulgencio"). Personality Gloria is often characterized by her loud, outspoken attitude noticeable even from a distance that one neighbor once thought they own a parrot ("Unplugged"); her voice is known for driving the next-door neighbor's dog mad, setting off car alarms and scaring several drivers into pulling over because it reached a pitch akin to a police or ambulance siren. She is shown to be very expressive in her speech; often imitating the sounds of things when she does not know what to call it, and shouting loudly when she is upset. Due to her fiery nature, she often clashes with Claire, another strong female. She often feels that her race is a problem with people, such as failing to hail a cab which she immediately blames on her being a Latina only for Haley to point out that its just a yellow car. She also has a considerable temper which is comparable to a volcano: sudden, destructive and with many casualties. When two teens egged her house on Halloween, she charged after them screaming "You put egg on my house, I kill what you love!". When angered or frustrated, she has a tendency to rant vociferously in Spanish. She is shown to enjoy the limelight, as she makes effort to be noticeable especially when it comes to her appearance and tends to get jealous when other women get more attention than her, as seen when she fires attractive female babysitters from her house so they don't outrank her ("The Help"). Gloria also states that all friends of Jay has hit on her, except Shorty ("Fifteen Percent"). She frequently uses her good looks and sexy features to her advantage, which is why she becomes frustrated when she tries to help Claire's campaign for office using the telephone, as people do not see her and respond as she wants ("Election Day"). She is shown to be very proud of her Colombian roots and insists on carrying on several of her Colombian traditions with her new family, and encourages Manny to learn more Spanish ("Queer Eyes, Full Hearts"). A devout Catholic, Gloria is shown to value strong family ties and religion above all else. Jay says that Gloria likes to celebrate even little events he would consider insignificant ("Two Monkeys and a Panda"). She has a disturbingly high comfort level when it comes to killing or violence, especially where animals are concerned; she brutally beheaded a rat with a shovel and left its head to "send a message to the other rats", and then set off for church ("Unplugged"). Season Summaries |-| Before the show=Gloria was born in Colombia to Pilar and Fulgencio Ramirez. She has other siblings, including Sonia and two unnamed brothers. Living in a poor village, she is evidently used to doing manual labor and frequently implies violence as a solution to problems. She states that she had her own machete when she was young ("Fizbo"), and has considerable comfort in killing animals due to relatives who are butchers ("Unplugged"). Crazy traditional, Gloria firmly believes in superstitions and that her family is cursed because her great-great-grandfather made a deal with the devil, causing many of her relatives to end up in jail ("Larry's Wife"). Gloria also frequently mentions that she used to join (and win) beauty pageants where she showcased her ventriloquist dummy Uncle Grumpy, later seen to be strikingly similar to Jay ("Yard Sale"). When she was younger, she received a letter addressed to her sister Sonia with an opportunity to leave for the US. She used the letter and ends up leaving instead of her sister. This would later cause friction between the two ("Fulgencio"). Jay mentions that she had been deported twice ("Open House of Horrors"). She also stayed in Texas and Florida for some time, both of which she became wanted by the police. Until the events in "Goodnight Gracie", she was wanted in Florida for subletting an apartment which her roommate turned into a brothel after she left. It is also in Florida where she gave birth to Manny in 1999. She used to be a cab driver and a hairdresser at a salon near her apartment in the slums. Jay said he used to sweat a lot while visiting her apartment, having to climb three flights of stairs. ("Two Monkeys and a Panda") Gloria met her future husband Jay at a diner while she was with Sonia. Jay (who could only see Sonia as Gloria's back is turned to him) sent a pie over to Sonia but she missed it as she went to the bathroom. Gloria later comes over to thank Jay thinking it was for her ("Fulgencio"). |-| Season 1=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 1 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 2=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 2 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 3=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 3 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 4=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 4 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 5=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 5 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 6=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 6 summary here for Gloria). |-| Season 7=None Assigned yet (Please write a Season 7 summary here for Gloria). Occupations Hairdresser Formerly We don't know much about this occupation. Taxi Driver Formerly We don't know much about this occupation. Stay-at-Home Mom/Housewife Current job She looks after the house and her kids; Manny and Joe. Relationships 'Family' Claire Main=Claire is Gloria's step-daughter. Gloria started with a strained relationship with Claire. Which got gradually better, after the fight in "Coal Digger", They now completely trust each other although Claire can sometimes get jealous of her, in the late Season 3 and the early Season 4 it is shown in "Bringing Up Baby", that Claire is jealous of her figure, as when she and Jay find out that Gloria is pregnant with Joe, she is the first to say "She's gonna get fat", and when she is pregnant, in her late trimesters, Claire is the first to ask Jay how much weight she has gained, and then starts to state numbers that seem to be too much weight. She also gets to like Claire more when they go to the shooting gallery together. |-| Season 1='Coal Digger' Claire started with a strained relationship with Gloria which is fully first shown when Luke gets into a fight with Manny. Gloria opens up that from the start she never felt welcomed by Claire into the family and Luke unknowingly states that Claire thinks Gloria is a "coal digger" (mishearing "gold-digger"). Gloria later states that she won't forgive Claire, about the new information she hears, until she jumps in the backyard swimming pool fully-clothed to prove she is sorry. At first Claire says "no" but, then begins to go through with it, as she is standing beside the pool, she asks her stepmother whether she really wants her to do it and moans when she realises that Gloria actually wants her to jump in. Claire wants forgiveness and jumps in fully clothed. Everyone including Claire laughs and everyone else jumps in, in groups, accept for Haley. |-| Season 2='Dance Dance Revelation' Claire is shown to have a tendency to feel jealous and insecure towards Gloria. When they serve as co-presidents at a dance at Luke's and Manny's school, Claire says Gloria is stealing her only "thing" by always being the center of attention. |-| Season 3='After the Fire' It is revealed that Claire and Mitchell still occasionally laugh behind Gloria's back at her mispronunciations. Claire is annoyed that the two are actually becoming closer. Gloria states that she indeed likes Mitchell more, but is also willing get closer to Claire if given the chance. |-| Season 4='Bringing Up Baby' It is shown that Claire is jealous of her figure, as when she and Jay find out that Gloria is pregnant with Joe, she is the first to say "She's gonna get fat", and when she is pregnant, in her late trimesters, Claire is the first to ask Jay how much weight she has gained, and then starts to state numbers that seem to be too much weight. Manny Main=Manny is Gloria's son with Javier. Gloria is shown to have a strong and loving relationship with Manny (much to Jay's dismay), being that she raised him on her own. She is very supportive of Manny's interests and always encourages him to show affection to girls he likes and treat them with chivalry. As a mother, she is shown to stand up to anyone who insults or hurts Manny and is concerned if people are gonna make fun of him. In some episodes, Manny expresses his uneasiness in her mother's affections and calling him cutesy names in public. |-| Season 1='Come Fly with Me' It is shown that Gloria has always wanted a daughter, and at the end of the episode, she reveals that she used to dress Manny up as a girl when he was young and told him it was his baby sister who died when he saw the pictures. |-| Season 2='The Old Wagon' She tends to get jealous when a girl grows too close to Manny which she claims comes from her Colombian roots, this shows when we see that Manny wants to bring over a girl to study. When Gloria sees Manny and Kelly, the study partner. She gets very jealous stating that "In my culture, mothers are very clingy to their sons. In fact, the leading cause of death among Colombian women is when their sons get married. But I'm not like that. I just want Manny to be happy." But then also says that "I AM a Colombian mother! I'm not going to let him make a mistake that's going to affect him for the rest of my life! HIS life!" when she sees that Kelly is starting to change Manny. Mother's Day Although Gloria and Manny seem to love everything about each other, she shares that she does not particularly like his poetry and him being persnickety (pernickety). |-| Season 4='Games People Play' She also shares her disappointment when she thinks Manny is growing up too honest unlike her but is later relieved when she finds out that Manny had lied to her to avoid being punished. Jay Main=Jay is Gloria's husband. Gloria loves him although the two can occasionally bicker over the life of her son, Manny. Nonetheless, like Phil and Claire, they always work it out at the end. |-| Season 2='Two Monkeys and a Panda' It is stated that, in this episode, they had their first kiss at the pier. Halloween Jay states that he fell in love with Gloria's voice even before seeing her face. Manny states that Gloria fell in love with Jay on their first fight, she then says that she finally met her match. Phil Main=Phil is Gloria's step son-in-law. He has a crush on Gloria, which became a running gag throughout the each series due to Phil's clumsy nature. Claire does not seem to be seriously bothered by this and Jay says nothing of it because Phil knows not to cross the line, saying he would never stray away from Claire. He takes any and all chances to hug or touch her, except once when he realizes that Claire is the most important thing that ever happened to him, in "The One That Got Away". Cam Main=Cam is Gloria's step son-in-law. Gloria is shown to have a very friendly relationship with Cam as a so called "girlfriend". When Cam and Mitchell's house is being fumigated, Gloria and Cam are shown screaming with delight over 72 hours with each other. Cam and Gloria have many chats and are shown to have quite a few things in common. |-| Season 4='Mistery Date' Cam keeps Gloria out of her house all day because he has secretly invited his friend, Abelard, over to paint a present for her baby, which is of Jay, Gloria and Manny as angels on a cloud. Gloria is not happy with Cam for doing this, because she says he tries to control everything, but when she sees the painting and realizes that that was why Cam kept her outside all day; so that Cam's friend "Averar" could come and paint a present, she is so happy that she admits to him she loves it, she states that "it's like him full of colour, life and love" and then hugs him tightly. Biological Family Coming from a traditional Colombian family, Gloria is extremely close to her biological family, some of which have appeared throughout the series. Gloria states that she has 29 cousins and she remembers all their names ("The Musical Man"), including Armando (who appears in "American Skyper"), Rosa Marina, Gloria Maria, Veronica Maria and Jose Vicente. 29 Cousins Gloria says she has 29 cousins although we don't see all of them, of course, we see at least 5 of them, but the four that we do see don't have that much of a relationship with her. The Cousins='Armando': He first appears in "American Skyper". Rosa Marina:We don't get to see much of her, or her relationship with Gloria, Gloria only mentions her. Veronica Maria: We don't get to see much of her, or her relationship with Gloria, Gloria only mentions her. Jose Vicente: We don't get to see much of him, or his relationship with Gloria. Gloria only mentions him. Pilar Main=Pilar is Gloria's mother who seems to have considerable influence over Gloria. She seemingly wants things done her way like naming her grandson Fulgencio Umberto after her late husband and late father without considering American names. |-| Season 4='Fulgencio' Pilar, reveals that she really doesn't like Gloria's husband. |-| Season 5='The Old Man & the Tree' Pilar treats Claire like a daughter more than Gloria, which reignites the competition between Claire & Gloria. Sonia Main=Sonia is Gloria's sister. |-| Season 4='Fulgencio' When Sonia is first introduced, Gloria seems apologetic and generous to her. She later reveals that this is because she still feels guilty because she used a letter addressed to Sonia as her opportunity to get out of their life in the village. Jay reveals that when he met the sisters at a diner, he originally liked Sonia because Gloria's back was turned to him, but fell for Gloria after she came up to him. After finding this out, Sonia states that Gloria stole her life and demanded support from her sister. |-| Season 6='Twisted Sister' Sonia and Gloria are closer than ever and have resolved their fighting. Sonia, however tries to make a move on Jay, Jay tells Gloria this, but she doesn't believe him, although secretly she is on Sonia's case without anyone else knowing. When Gloria finds out information about it, from sneaking around, they resumed fighting. Two Unnamed Brothers Main=Along with Sonia, Gloria also has two unnamed brothers. |-| Season 2='Caught in the Act' Gloria has to cover for herself and tell Claire that she was trying to sending a letter to one of them in Colombia, when she is actually trying to delete an accidental message to Claire from her laptop, as she realises that deleting from Claires' laptop is the only way Claire won't see that message as she was only trying to vent out her anger for Claire. |-| Season 6='Won't You Be Our Neighbor' Gloria tries to settle an argument between Jay and his biggest business rival, and while settling it she says that she's gonna have to handle it how her mother handled her brothers; in other words, stab two knives into the table and leave them to either work it out or kill each other. Fulgencio Main=Fulgencio was Gloria's father. While he was still young, he was quite a handsome man. He died at an unknown period before Season 4, most likely before the show began. As Jay is much older than Gloria, people mistake him to be her father. |-| Season 2='Strangers on a Treadmill' Gloria says she remembers her father holding her hand when they danced together on what seems to have been her 15th birthday and there wasn't a dry eye in the cartel. Ana-Maria Morales Main=Ana-Maria (Full name: Ana-Maria Rosa de la Immaculada Jimenez Morales) is Gloria's grandmother. It is unknown which parental side she's on. |-| Season 2='The Kiss' Gloria made chunchullo in memory of her. Umberto Main=Umberto was Gloria's maternal grandfather. |-| Season 4='Fulgencio' Pilar says she wants her newborn grandson Joe to have Umberto's name as his middle name. Armando Main=Armando is Gloria's cousin, who does not speak English. |-| Season 6='American Skyper' He is first introduced in this episode, when he stays with them. Jay complains that he thinks Armando is stealing his cigars, Gloria puts this idea to rest but then she later discovers that Armando has been stealing Jay's cigars from their house, so she forced him to leave without telling Jay. Gloria intentionally incorrectly translates Armando's Spanish to Jay's English as she tries to get Armando to leave the house, without admitting anything to Jay. Carlos Gloria mentions in "Larry's Wife" that she has an uncle called Carlos who fixed soccer games. Trivia *She along with Jay, Phil, Claire, Mitch, and Cam are the only characters who have appeared in every episode. *She is 14 months younger than Claire ("After the Fire"). *Gloria has excellent aim in using guns, as demonstrated when she shoots the lid Jay was holding in "Manny Get Your Gun" (as well as claiming that she could have undone Manny's shirt buttons with it if she wanted to), at the shooting range in "Virgin Territory", and when she shoots the drone to pieces in "Closet? You'll Love It!". She seems to share this habit with her Colombian family as it was shown that they have a gun as an heirloom ("Fulgencio"). *Gloria reveals that she only walks Stella so she can smoke her cigars in peace ("iSpy"). *Gloria is shown to be extremely good at chess ("Game Changer"). *She has a penchant for luxury cars, as she states she has been in love with the classic Rolls Corniche all her life ("New Year's Eve"). *It is implied that she is a terrible driver ("Moon Landing", "Express Christmas"). *She is afraid of spiders ("Express Christmas"). Quotes Season 1 — From "Family Portrait" — From "Family Portrait" — From "Game Changer" — From "Hawaii" — From "Airport 2010" Season 2 — From "See You Next Fall" — From "Slow Down Your Neighbors" — From "Regrets Only" — From "My Funky Valentine" — From "Fifteen Percent" — From "Fifteen Percent" Season 3 — From "Little Bo Bleep" — From "Little Bo Bleep" — From "Aunt Mommy" — From "Aunt Mommy" — From "Aunt Mommy" Season 6 — From "Grill, Interrupted" Appearances Please go to here for color coding. Gallery Claire and Gloria.jpg|Gloria and Claire Gloria and Manny-0.jpg|Gloria and Manny Gloria Jay Couch.png|Gloria and Jay Gloria and Phil.jpg|Gloria and Phil Gloria and Cameron.jpg|Gloria and Cameron Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Delgado Family Category:Pritchett Family Category:Non-Americans Category:Content Category:Divorcees Category:Mothers Category:Grandmothers Category:Aunts Category:Ramirez Family Category:Gloria's Family Category:Bullying Characters